


12 days of Christmas

by JayKayTozier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Holidays, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayKayTozier/pseuds/JayKayTozier
Summary: Loser filled countdown to the most wonderful day of the year. 12 mini chapters of the losers getting ready for the holidays. With a twist at the end
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 16





	1. 12 cookies crumbled

Eddie jumped at the sound of the door slamming ,his blasting lifetime movie concealing the quiet click of it opening. He turned and smiled stepping off his ladder carefully as Richie shook off the snow before hanging his jacket on the back of the door.

“It’s a goddamn blizzard spegetti I need wipers on my fucking glasses” Richie shrugged off his zip up hoodie as Eddie padded across the room laughing at his husband.

“I told you not to go out there,we have everything we need here” he motioned to behind him. Their large living room was elaborately decorated for the holidays. The fireplace and shelves were trimmed with tinsel, fairy lights twinkled around the room and up the stairwell and poinsettias were thrown in to add some color. 

Against the wall right of the front door stood a large colorful tree, decorated by the losers. This years theme was family, so all the ornaments were either homemade, family heirlooms , or representations of their family.

Richie smiles knowing Eddie had been up for hours everyday to get everything perfect and reaches out raking a hand through his hair,pulling a purr from his mates throat. “ and it’s beautiful my love, you did maxing as always” 

Eddie mewled at the praise pulling Richie down and scenting him happily. Suddenly there was a screech from the kitchen and a loud crash. Richie and Eddie booked it to the kitchen to find Stan , who was 6 months pregnant, on the floor sobbing holding his left hand. A tray of cookies was scattered on the floor.

Eddie quickly walked over and knelt down his nose cringing at the smell of the omegas distress. He reached out “ Here let me see” Stan sniffled and let Eddie have his hand which showed a large dark red mark across his palm. Richie knelt down beside them and handed Eddie a wrapped ice pack. 

Stan flinched and whimpered as the cool pack touched his skin and Richie tried nuzzling him for comfort being careful not to scent him . Eddie got to work having Stan hold the pack to his hand while he got supplies. He had just finished tying off the bandage when they heard a car door slam. 

Mike and bill stormed into the house not bothering to take anything off and ran into the kitchen their pupils blown. Stan was still in distress and giving off a scent that seeped into the whole house. Eddie and Richie barely had time to move before the two alphas were at Stan’s side,bill scooping him and setting him on the counter. It made Richie smile at how protective the two alphas were of their mate. Normally two alphas wouldn’t be able to double mate their instincts would tell them to fight for the omega but somehow it just worked. 

Eddie smiles at the trio and got to work cleaning up the spilt cookies,being careful to pick the tray up with a towel. Stan however seemed inconceivable sobbing and babbling about the cookies and how he thought the pan had cooled. Soon however the two alphas got their mate to calm down.

Eddie by this point was back in the living room putting finishing decor up such as the stockings. Richie slipped behind him wrapping his arms around his midsection “Beautiful” he mumbled into eddies hair softly . Eddie purred and spun around slowly before kissing his nose “Well thank you oh, and the decorations aren’t half bad either” they and Eddie pulled Richie to the couch pulling him down “Now it’s cuddle and movie time” he said matter of fact

Mike emerged from the kitchen followed close by Stan and bill who were carrying mugs “What better time for hot chocolate and cider” Stan beamed handing the cups to Richie and mike. Bill handed Eddie a cup of warm cider as he snuggled closer to Richie “Thank you” 

Bill nodded and sat down Stan immediately crawling into his lap with his own cup and mike sat on the floor in front of them leaning back as Stan strokes his hair. Eddie smiles at the sight as Richie snakes his lips obnoxiously “Good shit, too bad bev and Ben aren’t here to enjoy it with us” Bill smiles “Yeah but they’ll be home Christmas Eve you know how those two are , work work work”

Mike snorted looking at bill “Says the man I had to forcibly drag to bed last night at 4am from the damn computer” Stan perks up at this information and looks at bill with a shocked expression “You were up until 4am last night?” Bill rolled his eyes “Thanks for ratting me out babe” Mike just laughed and Stan started lecturing bill on the importance of sleep. Richie and Eddie just watch from the other side of the couch casually sipping their drinks and exchanging knowing glances with each other. 

After 10 minutes of bill apologizing and promising to never lose sleep again Stan quieted and just went back to curling on his alphas chest the other with his head in his lap. Richie smiles at the sight then down at his own mate who was protectively tucked under richies arm purring and half asleep. This was his favorite thing about the holidays.


	2. 11 Hours Baking

Eddie sighed and paused to rub the knot out of his palms. It was 9pm and his baking list was only half complete. He did this every year, making a huge baking list, too large for any 1 person to finish alone then refusing to accept any type of help. He practically dropped dead after completing this outrageous task. Eddie started back rolling out the dough trying to make it absolutely perfect (a left over trait from his upbringing) humming christmas carols to himself softly. He was bent down, putting the last pie crust to chill in the ice box as his alpha walked in. Richie smirked and wolf whistled at eddie's bent over state causing the small omega to jump and bang his head on the top shelf. 

“Damn eds, why can't I see you like this more often?” Eddie jerked up seething rubbing his head softly “God damn it rich, because i'm not in heat more often, thank god” He threw a kitchen dish towel at Richie's head, trying to hide the budding smile on his face as richie yelped and fell trying to avoid the flying fabric. “Besides we’re adults and have better things to do then go at it like rabbits”. Eddie leaned on the counter to go over his list, missing the mischievous look that crossed richie's face. He alpha slinked over slowly before snatching the paper, literally right out from under his nose. “Hey!” Eddie squeaked trying to grab it back just barely missing as richie jumped back. “What?” He asked with faux innocent “Just wanted to see what your killing yourself over this year.” Eddie huffed pouting as his alpha's eyes skimmed the list, they bulged out and he dropped his gaze to his mate. “Spaghetti, this is too much...How are you even gonna finish this” Genuine concern crossed richie's features as he walked over to set the paper down before wrapping his arms around eddies midsection lovingly. “I can do it rich, it's not even that much” eddie could smell his mates scent change to something of anxiety. Richie sighed and nuzzled his neck, “Babe. Baby. My eddie spaghetti appl-``''richie!” “My sweet omega, it's almost twice what it was last year”

Eddie shrugged ignoring the pure concern in his alphas voice. “It'll be fine, its for charity love” Richie stood up fully and pinched the bridge of his nose “Eddie.” his voice was sharp as he spoke borderline alpha pitch “You can't keep adding to this list” eddie whimpered softly and flashed richie his puppy eyes “Im sorry alpha” he purred softly. Richie melted at his eyes and voice and sighed “I understand it's a tradition but your mom also had help” Eddie nodded slowly. Richie did have a point. Ever since he was little, this was the only enjoyable part of the holiday growing up. His mom would make a list of baked goods for neighbors,church and local charities. Then all his aunts would come over to help. It was the only time his mother loosened the reins. 

Richie noticed the omegas scent change as memories played in his head. He had been doing his own list by himself for the 4 years since they moved from derry. His mother disowning him for not only leaving but for leaving with a dirty boy like richie. Tears welled in eddies eyes and richie quickly pulled the smaller male to his chest,guilt washing over him. “Im sorry” he mumbled into eddies soft golden curls. The omega wrapped his arms around the taller ,mans waist, burying his face into his chest taking deep breaths of his alphas scent. They stayed like that for about a minute or two before eddie pulled away wiping his face.

Richie frowned cupping his cheek “Im sorry baby, I didn't mean”

“Its okay” eddie cut him off, “besides you're not wrong, We did always have help”

Eddie took a deep breath and washed his hands before getting back to work. Richie leaned against the counter, “Why don't you ask satan to help you, He loves baking.” Eddie shook his head, “He needs to rest and you saw what happened yesterday. I can’t have him sobbing into my pie crusts.” Richie chuckled and eddie glared, “That wasn’t dirty dumbass.” Richie nodded pushing his glasses up. “Ok,Fair. Ben isn’t here, what about mike?” He suggested. Eddie shook his head not looking up from his recipe, “Cooking yes, Baking no,He doesn't measure anything and it's hard to get the consistency correct and-” “Ok,ok,ok babe.Takeit easy.” The alpha chuckled before returning to his thinking. He perked up smiling “What about me?” he asked before walking over to grab an apron that read ‘Kiss the cook’ across it. Eddie turned to him confused, “You know how to bake?” Richie's face broke out into a shit eating grin “Nope,but who better to teach me then my Eddie Spaghetti?” He wrapped his arms around eddies waist slowly, “besides how hard can it be?” 

Eddie nodded slowly,hesitantly “It is just following directions. Plus I get to boss you around !” He perked up giggling making richie playfully snap at his neck. “Unruly omega” he laughs ruffling eddies hair before walking to wash his hands. “Ok but you have to do exactly what I say.” Eddie looked at richie sternly. Richie chuckled “Yes sir. Haha,where do we start?”

Eddie groaned as he wrapped the last gift box of cookies. “There,all done.” He looked over at richie who looked dead at the kitchen table. “Not gonna lie eds, i give you mad respect for doing this every year.” Eddie purred and smiled proudly. “Well thank you alpha,im glad you finally appreciate what I do” he giggled. Richie groaned and tiredly stuck his middle finger into the air. “Yeah yeah, Cause im horrible to you right.Outright abusive i should be put down.” Richie monologues dramatically. Eddie walks over and wraps his arms around riches shoulders. “The worst my love,im so abused.” Richie turned his head pecking eddies flour cover cheek, “Absolutely, what time is it anyway.” Eddie looked at the stove and groaned, “6:25am.” Richie groaned loudly as stan's voice echoed into the kitchen from the hallway bathroom. “And your cleaning up before you even think of sleeping.” They both busted out laughing before getting up and began cleaning. Half way through, eddie looked over at richie and smiled. Maybe help wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I love this chapter so much!


	3. 10 light a lighting

“C’mon baby, it’ll be fun.” Mike cooed softly stroking Stan’s hair gently. Him and bill had been laying in bed, in Stan’s nest, all day due to Stan not feeling well.Currently, Stan was wedged between Mike and Bill trying to nap. “It might make you feel better,getting out of the house,some fresh air” bill purred softly into Stan's blonde curls. Stan groaned but nuzzled back softly purring. “Yes because because being six months pregnant and huge in the freezing snow is gonna do wonders” he quips. Mike chuckles deeply before leaning over and nipping his neck. 

Stan purred and mewled at the attention from his alphas,smiling. “Your just trying to butter me up.” He half heartedly growled out as bill started to kiss his chest. Mike followed by example taking his other side. Stan purred loudly blushing as his two partners showered him in affection and love. After a few minutes, Stan started to squirm giggling softly,becoming putty in his mates hands. “Okay,okay. Enough you two, we can go.” He relented. Both alphas lit up and shot out of bed quickly to get dressed. Stan slowly followed, struggling to move at his size. “Damn puppies,both of you.” He murmured finding some warm clothes.

“Okay it’s been an hour, Can we go home now?” Stan asked annoyed, the babies using his bladder as a trampoline. It also hadn’t helped that they had already walked 9 separate neighborhoods already. “One more neighborhood, little birdie, then home sweet home i promise.” Bill called back over the soft jiggle of holiday music that was coming from the radio. Stan huffed and took his seat belt off, shifting the lean against the door and spread his legs across mikes lap. Normally, this was Stan’s favorite part of the holiday season but being 6 months pregnant and huge it was not only a nuisance but a bore. “Fine, one more, but then i get a bubble bath when we get home.” Stan quipped. Bill and Mike shared a smile in the review mirror, “Anything for you, chicadie.” Mike said sweetly rubbing his leg lovingly. Stan winced at a hard kick. “And tell your children to stop using me as a damn bladder as toy!” he squeaked. 

The car slowly came to a stop and bill jumped out,opening the door for Mike and Stan.Stan slowly got out, using Mike’s shoulder to steady himself. Snow fell softly around the trio, causing a shiver to run up Stan’s spine. Mike and Bill instinctively moved closer to him trying to keep him warm, Mike took off his outer fleece jacket wrapping it around Stan’s narrow shoulders. Stan and Bill both smiled a thanks as they headed down to long neighborhood road.It felt so natural to them to not be side by side. Mike and Stan walked together, Mike’s arm wrapped around Stan’s midsection, Bill following closely behind, like the leader he was. Bill would always fall back of the group, watching protectively over his pack. He was especially protective of his mates though. As they got closer to the lights, Stan stopped and gaped,mouth ajar. It was a rather rich neighborhood, gated community rich.Nearly every house was decked out and glowing with extravagant lights. Suddenly,with new found energy, Stan took off waddling quickly down the street. “Like a kid in a candy store.” Bill mumbled to Mike, both wearing cheshire cat grins. “Best for last?” Mike more stated then questioned, as they followed their squealing omega. ‘Only the best for MY mates’ Bill’s inner wolf praised. 

They caught up to Stan who was taking a selfie with a giant, blow up, frosty the snowman. “Look at this house!” Stan exclaimed. The house was a winter storyland. The natural snow blanketed the yard and house adding the perfect final touch. The house was trimmed with icecicles and twinkly fairy lights. They outlined every window and trim. Small lights lined the path way that reached from the sidewalk to the stairs of the house’s grand deck. It was large and wrapped around the right side of the house. Large glowing snowflakes hung from the roof of the deck and were scattered around the face of the house. Which was a grand feat, the house being 3 stories. They glittered white in the yellow light making them look of crystal and it made the house look magical. Among the front lawn, glowing decorations laid. The giant frosty to the far right of the path. To left of it, a small recreation of toyland laid, including a moving train. 

Bill smiled widely. The house looked out of a storybook and he couldn’t help but imagine a sugar plum fairy like woman coming out and offering them hot cocoa and cookies. He pulled his eyes away from the magical house to Stan and mike both smiling and giggling, silently enjoying the house. Bill couldn’t help but notice the way Stan’s eyes twinkled as he gazed at the toy land set up. Mike moved first, wrapping his arm around Stan’s midsection protectively, sweetly, and Stan allowed a primal purr to escape his throat. This makes bill playfully growl and move closer, a little too fast, and slammed into them hard almost knocking them over. Mike steadies them easily and belts out a hearty laugh while Stan shoots bill a faux glare suppressing his own giggle. Bills cheek tinted pink, his deep green eyes still sparkled with joy. “B careful Stan,” Mike spoke smirking at Bill, “you got the puppy excited.” Stan perks with a sense of pride and leans into Bills chest, leaning to kiss his cheek. “ I don’t blame him, if both of you held back your primal urges as much as i do, i’d die of neglect.” His voice dripped with love. 

Mike chuckled wrapping his arms around both mates. “Yeah we know he said jokingly. “Greedy omega” Bill growled playfully into Stan’s ear making him shiver then giggle and nuzzle closer to his mates. They stayed like that for all of 10 seconds before Stan felt a rather harsh kick to what felt like his kidney. He almost doubled over and hissed, “Alright,were done. Let’s go before i piss myself or slip on this damned ice.” 

As they make their way to the car Stan couldn’t help but think about how well his mates know him. He wouldn’t want to admit it outloud but this had actually been able to cheer his mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan is adorable! I'd pay someone to draw fanart of stan taking that selfie! I hope ya'll enjoyed and i promise more chapters soon!
> 
> IG-JayTozier  
> Tumblr- JayKayTozier  
> TW-JohnathanTozier


	4. 9 Jobs Freelancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,so this was a lot haha. I'm weird so I always rough draft my work on paper first and this was originally 4 pages and not even half done. I scrapped a lot in the final draft because 1) This chapter alone was already 4 pages in google docs and 2)I was super lazy and also hated the original draft. Sorry for the angst in advance.  
> Trigger warning: Drug reference/use and Over dose mentions

The losers were, in the best word, poor. Yes, they lived together in a nice house for a bunch of scraggly 21 year olds but with all the losers (excluding Mike and Richie) currently attending some form of school and only working part time money could get ridiculously tight sometimes.Richie and Bev were out on their biweekly frozen yogurt and Starbucks day when they passed by a jewelry store. Richie stopped in his tracks at the main ring display. It was a men’s double band ring set. One just a plain silver band with a line of tiny diamonds going through the center but the other was a thick silver band covered in diamonds. Obviously it was flash and probably more for show than actual everyday use but Richie's entire being felt drawn to it. Bev had noticed her friend stop and turning around to see what caught his attention Richie turned to her and smiled. “I’m gonna marry him Bev, and that’s the perfect ring” Bev couldn't help but smile wider and hug him tightly.

It was a perfect plan till Richie found out the price. “23,000 dollars! Fuck, Bev kill me. End my suffering, my hearts been shattered” He falls to his knees dramatically looking up at his giggling friend. “What did you expect Rich, It’s literally mostly diamonds.” Richie felt like he was gonna die. He was 21 and only made minimum wage co hosting a radio show. 23,000 dollars was a joke amount of money to him, but he couldn’t help but feel this one ring was perfect for his Eddie spaghetti. They continued to walk back to Bev's beat up convertible, Richie looking solemn. Bev suddenly stopped and smiled, “Richie when do you plan on proposing?” Richie shrugged pouting, “I’m going to after i get a ring. I want the ring first.” Bev nods smiling wider, “ Remember that summer in Derry when I made over 5 grand?” Richie nodded confused, “Yeah you did a shit ton of freelance jobs for people all summer.” Richie looked at her for a moment then it finally dawned on him. “Bev your a fucking gueinus!” of course she was.

“460...480...500. Here you go kid, you’ve earned it.” Richie beamed up at the man taking the money. “Thank you sir, call me if you have anymore jobs available.” The man nodded waving him off. Richie quickly jumped into his old beat up jeep and grinned counting the cash. 500 dollars! This man was gonna be a life saver. He had been working with him on his farm for only about a week and while it was hard work, Richie knew Eddie face would be worth everything. He drove to the bank quickly and deposited the cash into his private account. Richie had almost forgot he even had one. The summer of the losers junior year of high school, they started planning to live together after they graduated to go to college. They all agreed on L.A. because it was the best for all their jobs and thankfully, they were accepted into UCLA except Richie and mike who wanted to forgo college and work. The following spring once acceptance letters rolled in, Stan suggested they create a joined account and savings that way finances could be tracked easier. They all agreed and drained their personal accounts into the new conjoined one. None of them really had a use for their personal ones after that but kept them open just in case they wanted to set money aside for a surprise or something like that. 

Richie practically leapt out of the car beaming and ran inside. As he opened the door, he found Eddie mopping the floor of the living room,dancing to ‘Girls just wanna have fun’. The music was so loud that Eddie hadn’t noticed he was no longer alone or the movements Richie made towards him silently. He screamed loudly at a pitch Richie didn’t even know was possible for a male to reach as he suddenly scooped his mate up laughing. Eddie stopped screaming when he realized it was Richie. “You son of a bitch! How many times have I told you not to pick me up? How many times have i told you not to scare me, do you want me to have a fucking asthma attack dickhead.” Richie was giggling as he watched Eddie twist and kick in his arms spewing insults through his own massive grin. Richie put him down and Eddie took to opportunity to shove Richie slightly forgetting the floor was slippery. Richie Yelped as he fell grabbing onto Eddie which pulled him down with him. Eddie laughed sitting up on Richie's stomach, “That's what you get idiot.” He smirked before leaning down to kiss him. Half way down Eddie paused and sniffed cringing at a pungent odor. “Oh my god,Richie what is that god awful smell.” Richie blushed, “I've been fertilizing a field for the past 5 hours.” Eddie gagged loudly jumping off of him. “Shower,Now!” Richie nodded and practically flew up the stairs. Eddie looked down to put the mop away and realized Richie hasn't taken his shoes off leaving goes muddy footprints everywhere. “Fuck!”  
…..

“Fuck dude,That's a lot. This could take weeks.” Richie gapped. He was standing at the landing of his friends basement, staring out at the seemingly hundreds of pot plants that were packed wall to wall. “7 weeks to be exact.”His friend said blankly shrugging. Anxiety welled in Richie's chest and he pushed down the urge to vomit.He gulped tearing his eyes away from the plants to his friend. “How many plants are there?” He asked softly, his voice wavering. He friend rolled his eyes, “Just in here or in the back as well?” Richie felt his eyes bulge and he nearly choked on his tongue, “C-Conner, Conney my man,my best dude is this legal? Could I go to jail? Eddie would flip if he foun-” 

“Dude,do you want the job or not?” Richie sighed. I was great pay, 7 days a week, 16 hours a day at 17 dollars an hour. That equaled a total of 13,328 dollars at the end of the 7 weeks. It was just what he needed, and he knew he could trust Conner with his life so what was really stopping him. ‘You know why this is a problem right?’ His inner conscious chimed. Richie pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply. “Yes,okay yes. I’m in.” Conner smiled, “We start Monday.” 

Richie was able to hide the job for about 5 weeks, always coming home freshly showered or when he knew Eddie would be out at classes or event. Today, in the clouded high of his recent harvest, he had forgotten to check if Eddie would be out today and of course he forgot to check for his bright yellow bug as well. He walked into the house, jogged up the stairs humming softly and froze in the doorway. Eddie was at his desk rapidly typing out what Richie could only assume was a term paper Eddie had been assigned that day. Before he could react or duck into Ben and Bev's room across the hall Eddie looked up and immediately smiled. “Alpha your home!” He squeaked excitedly and jumped up running to Richie putting him in a bone crushing hug. Richie could only gulp before Eddie breathed deep and immediately pull away in disgust. Confusion then anger crossed the omegas features before he hissed, “Why do you smell like weed, Richard?” Richie knew he was fucked when Eddie spat his full name. 

“B-babe I can explain.”

“Then start.You know how i feel about that brain rotting shit, You,you know how much I hate it and how you get when you smoke.” He spat anger shaking his whole being. It probably seemed like an over reaction but it wasn’t. Back in high school, Richie experimented with drugs,hard drugs. He hadn’t realized his addiction had spiraled out of control until he woke up in the hospital after a party and the first thing he saw was his boyfriend frantically pacing his room,his features were stained with dried tears. Apparently, he had done a little too much coke and freaked out. To calm him down, one of his buddies gave him god knows what and he chilled and an hour later Eddie found him making out with some other omega. He was blacked out so he didn’t remember anything. Not the fight,not slapping Eddie and shoving him into a wall, not the break up, and not snorting more cocaine to help numb the feelings of everything that had happened. Eddie found him later, collapsed in the bathroom in a pool of his own vomit. He had felt terrible and knew he almost lost his only reason for living. Eddie forced him to go to rehab but it was a wake up call he needed. Since then he hadn’t touched anything until today at least. 

Eddie started crying, hyperventilating over the memories that came flooding back to him and Richie cursed under his breath walking to the bedside table for his inhaler and handed it to him. “Deep breathes baby, in and out” Eddie puffed his inhaler and started to slow his breathing tears still falling. “Why...just why?” Richie looked down, “It’s a job to make extra cash, Conner got some new stuff from the dispensary and it looked cool and I wanted to try it, I’m sorry” He looked up expecting anger but Eddie only looked back at him with sad tear filled eyes, “How long?” He asked quietly,barely above a whisper. Richie adjusted his glasses. “5 weeks, but this is the first time I’ve smoked i swear.” He looked at Eddie pleading. “5...5 weeks.” Eddie sighed looking away. “Why should I believe you, it’s not you’ve never lied to me before.” 

The statement cut deep and Richie could feel tears burning his eyes. “I know baby, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything, I feel so unworthy to have you after what I did.” He moved forward and cupped eddies cheek wiping away his tears. “I love you and I spend everyday trying to make this right for you,for us.” Tears fell down his own cheeks just seeing the pain in Eddie's eyes. Eddie leaned his head into his alphas palm and sighed. “What is the money even for? You’ve been killing yourself since January over these side jobs, and I asked Stan if its bills again and he said no so what’s the money for?” 

Richie smiled softly and kissed eddies forehead. “Its for you my love, I have a surprise for Christmas plus some extra money in the bank would do us some good for emergencies. Bev picked up some side jobs and mike and bill are practically breaking their backs to make sure everything is covered.” Eddie nodded as Richie continued, “I’m just trying to be a good alpha and provide for my family,for my mate.” Which was true. Ever since presentation, Richie has been trying to prove himself as a good alpha. He wanted Eddie to choose him as an acceptable mate even though he keeps trying to tell him, he would’ve chose Richie no matter what. “I know, and your the best alpha ever.” Eddie purred, “I just worry about you, I almost lost you,I don’t want to lose the best thing in my life.” 

“And you won’t i promise, 2 more weeks and I swear on our relationship that I will not smoke anything ever again.” Eddie nodded hearing the sincerity in Richie's voice. “Go take a shower please.” Richie nodded and walked into the bathroom. Eddie watched and sat back and his computer wiping his face. He knew Richie was being honest. Richie never settled for anything less when it came to his Eddie spaghetti. 

The rest of the year went smoothly. After the harvest, Richie worked a few more jobs, security,more farm work, babysitting, tutoring, landscaping and more. By December, he had worked 9 different jobs in total before he reached his goal. And Bev was the first he told. “Bev,you wont believe this. I haven’t checked my account in a while and I did it!” He exclaimed over the phone looking at the large black numbers of his account. 28,456.45 displayed brightly. Bev smiled, “Great job honey. I’ll talk to you more when I get home…..Yes I love you...Beep beep rich, night.” She chuckled setting her phone down and curled up closer to Ben. “What was that about?” Ben asked tiredly looking at the clock. It read 4 am. “Richie got the money for eddies present.”she mumbled falling back asleep. “That's nice.” Ben replied joining her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was super long, I'll try to cap it for future chapters but hopefully you enjoyed. Love y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first ever published fanfiction so i appreciate an feed back! Also you can follow me on instagram: Jay Tozier or on tumblr : JayKayTozier.


End file.
